History of Lijochia
The history of Lijochia covers the history of the modern Lijoch Empire as well as the Lijoch people living under the colonial rule of Hetheland and Sturien. Ancient history Little recorded history exists of the period of Lijoch history prior to the unification of the Lijoch kingdoms by Negus II so most accounts of this period have been passed down through the oral tradition of Lemilaki Maderi. 800-100 BCE: Y'rt Y'rt (or "Yarot") is the earliest known civilisation in the modern region of Lijochia. Ruins of a temple exist in the city of Aretan, which is believed to have been the early kingdom's capital. According to Maderian tradition, these early kingdoms were not ruled by legitimate descendants of the Twelve Lijoch, along with all civilisations in the region prior to the rule of Negus II. 100 BCE-997 CE: Lalikul Following the apparent collapse of Y'rt, the most powerful civilisation in the region became the Lalikulite kingdom. Although their territorial extent was never close to that of the modern Lijoch Empire, they controlled large portions of modern Kandarisia and are believed to have spread the Lijoch population south. Middle history 997-1128: Unification In late 997, Lalikulite leader Negus II completed his conquest of the country's surrounding territories and established himself as "King of Kings" (Lijoch: የነገሥታት ንጉሥ, Yenegešitati Niguši). Claiming to be a direct decedent of spiritual and historic Lijoch leader Tesfai, Negus was influential in the formation of both the Lijoch identity and the Empire. While Negus is often revered in Lijoch history as a military tactician and a liberator of the Lijoch people, much of his success has been exaggerated or is somewhat revisionist. For example, many people who lived in the territory he conquered did not consider themselves Lijoch and the identity did not properly emerge until several centuries after his rule had ended. Nonetheless, the formation of the Empire was still a significant moment in the history of Lemilaki Maderi and the wider Lijoch culture. During the early period of his rule, Negus relied mainly on fractured opposition to remain in power but over time, he came to be regarded as a unifying figure. Many contemporary historians highlight the killing of Gersem Mekbib Nahum as pivotal event in Negus' rule. Gersem was a cousin of Negus and this meant he had a claim to the Lalikulite throne. During his early rule, Negus was unable to move against him but at the beginning of the 11th century, the Emperor had Gersem killed as part of a series of movements to consolidate his power. Throughout his time as Emperor, Negus attempted to solidify his rule through what some historians have identified as an early form of nation building. In order to earn the support of inhabitants of freshly conquered territories, he established himself as the spiritual leader of the nation as well as its political leader. Lemilaki Maderi had existed for at least several centuries (and according to many of its followers, even longer) prior to the rule of Negus but it was during this time that it became closely associated with the Lijoch people. Negus claimed that his unification of the Lijoch people marked the beginning of a new era and identified himself as a prophet second only to Tesfai in terms of his importance. By embracing conquered peoples, he allowed them to become citizens of the Empire and develop a relationship with it which had not existed with previous states in the region. 1128-1634: Conflict For several hundred years, the Empire was in constant conflict with neighbouring states, notably the Chawo Sultanate to the west. As a consequence, territory was constantly changing hands. Overall, the Empire extended its reach significantly further north during this period but lost much of its southern territory. Large portions of these regions would later be colonised by the Sturian and Hethish empires. Modern history The kingdoms unified by Negus did not compromise most of the Lijoch-speaking population of Martria and subsequent Emperors began a process of expansion of the Empire, specifically designed to include all Lijoch people. 1634-1754: First expansion The process was begun primarily by the Emperor Ketema III, who took power following the death of his brother Ketema II, one of the only instances of this happening. Ketama III waged several campaigns that extended the Empire's territory into modern Rittlande and Alexandria. 1754-1792: Second expansion Later, Gebrekristos X absorbed much of the Empire's current territory which had previously been ruled by various Kandarisian and Bandu rulers. 1792-present: Northern colonialism The Empire has lost significant portions of its land to colonial empires from Telepha. Category:History of Lijochia